Ang Birdie ni Neji
by Withering Princess
Summary: Hindi ko alam kung paano ko maeexplain to... Basta may bird si Neji! At gusto ni Neruto ang ramen! At namamangha si Tenten sa bird ni Neji! Doublemeaning experimental fic. Oneshot. Hint of NejiTen. Basahin nyo, hehe.


A/n: Ewan ko ba kung bakit ko naisipang magsulat ng ganitong klaseng fanfic… basta bigla lang akong nagkaroon ng urge na isulat ang idea na 'to. Medyo double-meaning 'to kaya bahala na kayo kung ano iisipin nyo. Tipong novelty song na double-meaning kaya di maiiwasang may maberdehan lalo na yung may kakaibang imahinasyon… Basta ako, wholesome! Rated T para safe, baka kuyugin ako ng MTRCB… kung nagbabasa man sila ng fanfiction. Tama na nga sa blabla ko, simulan na ang storya!

* * *

**Ang Birdie ni Neji**

Si Hyuuga Neji ay mahilig sa birds.

Nag-iisip si Neji kung paano nga ba nya nakuha ang kanyang bird. Noon pa kasi nasa kanya na yun, at dahil hindi naman siya yung tipong matanong, hindi na niya yun inusisa pa. Basta ang sabi ng tatay niya, ang mga birdie daw ay nagmumula sa itlog. Kapag bata pa daw ang mga birdie panget pa daw yun—maliit at walang balahibo. Pero habang nagmamature daw ang birdie ay tinutubuan din daw ito ng makukulay na feathers. At syempre kasabay nito ang masibol na paglaki.

Mahal ni Neji ang kanyang birdie, kaya alagang-alaga niya ito. Pero tuwing naaalala niya ang sinabi ni Hyuuga Hiashi tungkol dun ay di niya mapigilan ang sarili na mag-alala.

* * *

_flashback_

"Neji, kamusta na ang bird mo?" tanong ng matandang Hyuuga habang nasa hapag-kainan sila. Na-shock si Hinata sa topic na inopen ng ama kaya nabulunan siya.

Hinata reached for her glass at nilunod ang sarili sa tubig. "A-ama, sa tingin ko hi-hindi maganda ang m-manghmiasok sa p-private affairs ng i-iba." Stuttered the Hyuuga heir na tipong naiilang. Sino ba namang di maiilang kung yun ang pag-usapan habang kumakain ng hapunan, lalo't ang susunod na putahe ay soup no.5 malamang.

Tumingin si Hiashi sa anak at nagsalita, "Syadap. Hindi ikaw ang kinakausap ko." And Hinata went silent. Gets na ni Neji kung bakit tipong may personality disorder ang pinsan. "So, Neji, let's give this topic some continuation… How's your bird?"

"Ayos lang naman po, Hiashi-sama." Sagot ni Neji nonchalantly. Bakit naman biglang naging interested ang pinuno ng mga Hyuuga sa bird niya? He thought while eyed the bowl of soup no.5 a.k.a. Hyuuga specialty set before him.

"Sa tingin ko dapat mong i-exercise ang bird mo para malaman mo rin ang kanyang capabilities, strengths at weaknesses, hindi yung laging nakakulong na lang." Lectured Hiashi na animo'y eksperto. "Ikaw din, mamaya magka-growth gap yan." He added sabay lisan. Sa kabilang banda, si Hinata naman namuti na ang mata, pero dahil puti naman talaga ang Hyuuga eyes by nature, ay din na ito napansin. Muka tuloy nakatitig ang kunoichi sa sabaw sa tasa niya na animo'y may kunganumang nakabibighani entity na namamalagi dun.

* * *

At dahil nga sa usapang iyon, napag-tanto ni Hyuuga Neji na kailangan nga ng exercise ng birdie nya. Inilabas niya ito mula sa kinalalagayan at naglakad palabas.

Habang naglalakad sa Konoha ang Hyuuga genius, ang mga mamamayan sa lansangan ay di maiwasang mapatitig. Hindi naman sinasadya na nakasalubong niya si Naruto na tipong nagmamadali, pero pagkakita kay Neji ay bigla itong nag brakes para i-titigan ang bird.

"Wow Neji! Ang ganda ng bird mo a! Ang ganda ng balahibo, pati ba 'to shinashampoo mo? Haneps ka!" remarked Naruto na manghang-mangha. "Sige a, mauna na ako, may eat all you can na ramen dun e!" umalis na rin ang maingay na ninja.

Pag-alis ni Naruto ay napansin ni Neji na nakatingin sa kanya ang buong Konoha at sa birdie nya. Gusto niyang sumigaw ng 'BAKIT? NGAYON LANG BA KAYO NAKAKITA NG BIRD!' kaso pag ginawa nya yun, mawawala ang pagka-cool nya. Sayang lang ang paliligo niya sa Safeguard menthol. Cool.

Maya-maya pa, nakasalubong ni Neji si Tenten.

"Wow Neji! Totoo nga ang balita!" ani Tenten na parang nanalo sa raffle.

Neji's eye twitched. "Anong balita?"

Tenten grinned. "Na may bird ka!" magpoprotesta sana ang Hyuuga dahil akala niya obvious na may bird siya. Kaso naunahan siya ng putak ng babae. "Na malaki!" the weapons expert declared as she eyed Neji's bird.

Napa-ismid si Neji. He felt proud kasi na na-impress ang ka-teammate niyang kunoichi na crush niya. But being the Hyuuga that he is, mas gugustuhin pa niya na litsunin sa nagbabagang impyerno at itapon sa kumukulong kumunoy kaysa aminin yun.

"Neji! Nakikinig ka ba sakin! YUHUU!" sabi ni Tenten habang iwine-wave ang palad sa harap ng byakugan eyes ng binata na tila namesmerize sa poster ni Anton Diva na nakapaskil sa pader sa likod niya.

"Ha?" Neji exclaimed na parang kagigising lang. "Ano kamo?"

Hagikhik si Tenten ng parang biik. Napaisip tuloy si Neji kung related sila ng baboy ni Tsunade na si Tonton, tutal halos magkatulad lang din sila ng pangalan.

"Ang sabi ko anong tawag mo sa bird mo!" Tenten spat.

"E di bird." sagot naman ni Neji. Tenten frowned. "Bakit? May problema ba dun?"

"Wala ka namang creativity! Dapat yung may dating!" sagot naman ni Tenten.

Neji scowled and looked at his bird. "E ano bang maganda?"

Tenten grinned. "Big Bird!"

"Tweet! Tweet!" ani ng bird ni Neji.

* * *

A/n: Reviews po, hehe… 


End file.
